Waiting For You
by izzycullen903
Summary: bella moves from sunny california to washington for college their she meets edward someone breaks into bella new apt and guess is her savior REALLY BAD AT SUMMARYS
1. MOVING

1. _**MOVING**_

I Graduated two weeks ago and here I am loading boxes into my Volvo xc90 and my stepbrother and father are loading the big stuff bed ,TV ,couches, books and other stuff that mom said I would need

college / new apartment / living on my own, into the U-Haul that my dad paid for . My mom and stepdad got married when I was six-teen I really liked Phil he did not treat me like I was something extra

that comes along with my mom he treats me like his own kid but out of their marriage I got a best friend , protector ,a big brother I always wanted even when my mom and Phil where dating he was a

great big brother he's three years older than me which makes him twenty-two years old he helped me with my home work and helped me fill out college applications to colleges even flew with me to

Washington to look at apartments I was going to liven in he is the best " hey dad how long does it take to get to Tacoma by driving again" "well it depends stop and go can take four days but if you're

driving straight though it can take three days" said Phil crap I thought that's so long Emmett laughed at my expression, "shut up before I help you or worse make you drive all the way and I sit back and

look pretty" "don't threatened me lil sis I could tackle you to the floor and never let you leave" I laughed and said "I would like to see you try" when I knew very well that he could take me my brother is

six four and very muscular he is very intimidating at first glance but once you get to know him he a big teddy bear "you guys better stop it or dad`s not going to let either of you go anywhere" mom

said in a motherly voice " are you two fighting again" dad laughed as he came around the corner ''NO! Just talking " Emmett said ''Liar'' I giggled ''alright where all ready and set to go '' dad was going to

drive the u-haul with his friend James and me and Emmett where taking my Volvo then their where flying back I look over at my mom and she`s crying her eyes out "mom im not leaving for ever I will come

back Christmas, thanksgiving, and spring break okay please don't cry" ''I cant help it my baby is growing up and leaving me Emmett didn't leave me he went nearby'' ''I know mom but you know ive

always wanted to go to Washington since I was fourteen it my dream school and Emmett did not get a full scholarship he still in debt up to his ass'' we all laughed Emmet works in construction now he

made good money he has a house now its my turn to leave and make something of myself. "GROUP HUG!" Emmett yelled even he had tears in his eyes "okay enough mushy stuff we are still going to visit when your not busy " said phil trying to hold back tears himself , James and dad got into the Uhaul and drove off

Tell me what you think at least 4 reviews before ill update MY first story idk if its worth continuing please me some love

IZZY CULLEN


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE OWNS EVERYTHING**

I hugged my mom and said "I love you and I'll see you for thanksgiving okay" she gave me a kiss said she

Loved me and that I would always be her little girl me and Emmett got into my SUV and about 5 mins into

The drive Emmett hands me a brown paper bag and says "open it "so I did when I opened it I found a

can of pepper spray "what`s this?" I asked "oh it's a little gifted for my lil sis so I know she can keep

herself save" I teary eyed he`s so protective "how do I use it "he laughed at me "you press this button

And make sure you aim the right way "I laughed knowing me I would "are you sure you want to give me

This because I`m well known to be accident prone" we laughed together at this comment "Yes!" "Wait till

You see what dad got you "oh no!! Please tell me he didn't get me a gun because if he did I will

Probably shoot my own hand off" "NO!" he said appalled "do you think were that stupid "I made a face

At his comment okay yes I was sometimes I was a little dense that does not mean I'm all the time I mean

For heaven sakes I can ride a skateboard not very well I might add but I know how "hey can we stop at

In-n-out before we leave California because they don't have one near Washington "he chuckled

But said "sure you're going to die before two months ""I know that's why I want it before I leave smart

Ass" the rest of the trip went well laughing cracking jokes about when I was younger and in high school.

PLEASE REVIEW LOVE IT HATE IT PLEASE REVIEW 4 REVIEW I WILL UPDATE TODAY

--- 3 iZZY CULLEN


	3. Chapter 3

STEPHENIE MEYERS OWNS EVERYTHING I OWN NOTHING

_**Edward will come into the story in the next chapter**_

_**Please review love it hate it I need to know if I should continue this story or give up **_

We finally caught up with a dad about 30 miles from Tacoma he was at a hotel waiting with James.

James was a tall man with many tattoos biker type guy really creepy I never really liked him I never liked

Being around him by myself but he was my dad long time friend they went to college together I learned

Not to be around him when he was at the house just because my family liked him didn't mean I had to.

It took us 30mins to get to my apt from the hotel that James and Phil where staying at. My new apt was

Beautiful it was an upstairs down stairs on the outside they look like house but they really where

Apartments theirs were at sixty-five apartments to make up the whole complex field pretty light blue big

Balcony stairs with a little yard Emmett asked "what's the complex number again. " "42b" "okay here's

Your parking spaces it right next to your complex that's good you don't have to walk far "I fished out my

Keys out of my purse while Emmett went to go help Phil and James start unloading the truck I walked in

And the walls where painted white the kitchen was really big it had an island in the middle with black

Marble counter tops and sliver brand new stainless steel refrigerator the walls where a light brown and

The title floors were just a little darker brown then the walls. The living room was huge white walls and

The carpet was a high chocolate brown carpet I took off my sandies just to feel the carpet it was so soft

Then I saw a door that was close to the stairs I opened it thinking it was a closet boy was I wrong it was

Laundry room it had a big white washer and dryer. I closed that door and ran up the stairs the door close

To the stairs was a big bed room with a small closet this room had natural hard wood floors. I went to

The door straight across from the stairs and it was a beautiful big bathroom huge sunk in tub and the

On the side was a huge walk in shower and then there were to sinks with a big mirror over them then

The toilet nothing really special about that the whole bathroom was tile beautiful pale blue tile. I

Walked out of the bathroom and into the room on the right side of the bathroom door I walked in and

Was in awe this room had fluffy brown chocolate carpet and a large balcony I walked closer to the

Sliding doors and looked out and was there was the beautiful snake lake park I walked to what I think

Was my closet I open the door and I was shocked at how big it was a huge walk in closet I had never had

A walk in closet before "BELLA!" Emmett and Dad yelled "yeah!" I yelled back running down the stairs

Only tripping once but luckily not falling "where do you want this "dad asked holding my bed "the far?

Bedroom on your left "Emmett comes in with two out of the five boxes of books "what about these sis "

"The bedroom on your right by the end of the stairs" he nodded and I walked out to the car and got my

Two duffle bags that held necessaries till I can unpack all my stuff grabbed my laptop case then went

Inside the house finally 2 hours later I was moved in my couches where set up all the books in the room

That they were going to stay in desk put in my office bed and dresser in my new bedroom TVs up and my

Laptop setup also my bookcases dad, Emmett, James and me went out for lunch since it was now one

O'clock Emmett said he would help me set up the kitchen so I could cook tomorrow before they lifted

Tomorrow at six pm on the way home from having lunch I stopped at super Wal-Mart for stuff like

Food, blender, microwave, soap, dishes set, shampoo, and a couple other nessesits. When I walk

Through The door and started putting the food away in my frig my dad and Emmett come in to where I'm

At "Bella" Phil says "yes" he hands me a Louisville slugger wood color I started laughing "take care of

Yourself leave it by your bedroom door or by the living room door ""okay dad thanks and you know I

Can handle myself" I told him with a grin I hugged both of them and busied myself with unpacking they

Helped to and by ten o'clock I was officially moved in. my dad and James went to a hotel even though I

Told my dad to stay .Me and Emmett stayed up watching movie till twelve thirty at night finally after the

Movie was over I went to take a shower I needed to relax the hot water felt amazing on my sore body

And my strawberry shampoo reminded me of home I got out of the shower and out on my big t-shirt

And Open the door and yelled "goodnight Emmett love you "goodnight sis love you too" he yelled back f

From The couch. I woke up to my annoying brother jumping up and down on my bed like it was Christmas

Morning I looked at the clock "seven thirty EMMETT ARE YOU INSANE!!" I yelled he laughed I was

Always one to wake up at ten or sometimes eleven I was not a morning person and he knew that "your

Going to have to start waking up early for college" he said it like it was the most obvious in the world

"Smart one I signed up for afternoon classes my first class does not start till eleven- thirty" "oh" he said

Surprised "now get out and let me sleep" he gave me a wicked grin and walk out of my room I jumped

Up and put my shorts on and layed back down next thing I know Emmett has a cup of water and is

Threatening to poor it on me if I didn't get up I jumped up once again and yelled "NO EMMETT THOSE

ARE CLEAN SHEETS!" he started laughing he says "come on dads waiting for us at IHOP "I ran to grab

Sweats and a tank top and jumped in the shower I fixed my hair into a messy bun and put on lip-gloss.

"Okay I'm ready to go" we walked out of my new house well apartment.

_**Longest chapter written so far more than a 1,000 words next chapter Edward comes in to the story **_

**_PICS OF HOUSE AND EVERYTHING ON PROFILE_**

_**IZZY CULLEN INTILL NEXT TIME**_


	4. FIRST SIGHT

**2. FIRST SIGHT **

My dad, Emmett, James and I walked into I hop and I told the hostess that we had four in our group she

Said it was going to be about ten to fifteen mins she took my name and told me to wait Emmett sighed

When we sat down and he was mad, you don't come between Emmett and his food that is one thing I

First learned when I meet him he gets mad when he gets hungry and really cranky you would think he's

PMSING I laughed to myself at the thought of Emmett and food just then the door swung open and a

Bunch of guys walked in and a Greek god was with that group he was tall I say almost as tall as Emmett

And lean but you could tell he had muscles not as much as Emmett but enough he had reddish brown

Hair with green eyes se cute I instantly regretted that I had sweats and no makeup on a guy like that

Would never give me the time or day I was plain just then the waiter called my name and the hot guy

Look at us get up and when our eyes meet the smile at me just then I heard one of his friends call what I

Suppose was his name "Edward" a taller blond with flippy hair said and the green eyed guy turned and

Emmett pulled me out of thinking when he yanked on my arm "Come on "he said clearly irritated by me

Being slow "I'm coming I know you're hungry but chill" the waiter sat us at a table right in the center of

The room we looked at the menu I had settled for pancakes and sausage bacon and hasbrowns well

Done my dad got the same so did Emmett when our drinks came I heard a loud voice and I turned to see

the Group of guys from earlier sit two tables in front of us in a large booth the gorguse guy who I

Assumed Was Edward sat facing me and we made I contact again I addomatic starred blushing I look

Over at Emmett and told him "is it hot in here or is it just me ""it's you its freezing in here" just then our

Food came I started eating and taking to Emmett and dad they were saying that they were going to

Miss me but I got the feeling I was being watched I looked over at the table where Mr. hot stuff was

Sitting and we made eye contact he smiles at me I smile back before quickly looking away and I felt my

Face flush red again Emmett I guess saw and through the guy a dirty look Emmett looked at me an

Smirked and leaned in to whisper to me "is that why u got hot and you're blushing "I gave him a dirty

Look an slapped his arm "NO jerk" dad and James laughed but if dad would have know the reason why I

Hit Emmett he would have when over to the guy and had a talk with him dad or Emmett has never liked

For a guy to look at me. Just then the bill came and dad paid and we got up to walk out I did look at the

Table when we left and the super hot guy whose name I think was Edward looked I got lost in his eyes

They were so pretty I felt like I knew him for year but I didn't even know him but then he looked me over

And frowned I never believed I would get a chance with him got guys never go for me I was just naiveté

Girl guys like him go for the hot model type, we walked out of the restaurant and into the car I had to

Drive to my apartment then to the airport which was an hour away the whole way their I could not get

The guy out of my head we got to the airport I cried while saying my good byes to dad and Emmett "I

Love you Emmett we`ve never been apart since dad met mom "which is true we never been more than

An hour away from each other "I know Bells but this is something you have to do for your education""I

Know but it's not going to make me miss you any less you have to promise that every two months you'll

Come visit at least a weekend" "okay I promise I will see you in October okay" "alright it's a plan" "yeah I

love you I got to go " "I love you guys call me when you guys get home so I know your safe" "okay!" They

Both yelled and there they went through the gate of the plane tonight was my first official night on my own.

**PLEASE REVIEW IM CONSIDERING TO DROP THE STORY LOVE IT HATE IT PLEASE REVIEW UNTILL NEXT TIME IZZY3**


	5. Chapter 5

It's the official day on my own in a new state, city, and apartment. I start a new school in two weeks and today I'm going for a interview at the library in town I was really excited to start school and

hopefully work last night I could not stop thinking about I could only pray that I would see him again .My Dad and Emmett left a message a little bit before three am saying they got home safe I was

relived so I just got out of thee shower I had settled on a long sleeve blue v-neck thermal with some jeans and my blue vans. I had my hair half up half down I had a little bit of make up on I jumped in

my car and started off the whole ride there I kept thinking about Mr. Hotness as I was pulling into the drive way of the church I was planning on going to I saw some teenage guys and girls maybe fifteen

years old and then I saw Mr. Hotness I was like "oh my levis" its him and he was not alone he had two other guys with him I was getting out of the car I grabbed my bible and purse I thought to myself I

had to get a new bible I have had the same bible for over nine years and it's so old its falling apart just then someone pulled me out of my thoughts "Hello" said a husky voice on the side of me I

turned "Hello" "I`m Jacob I`m the assistant pastors son" "very nice to meet you Jacob I`m Isabella but everyone calls me Bella" "Nice to meet you too" he look down while talking to me and noticed

my bible just then Mr. Hotness and another guy flanked Jacob "so I guessing by your bible you're not a new believer" I laughed "no actually I've been walking with the lord nine years I just moved

here from California for school" "oh nice my friend Edward here used to live in California he moved here for school too" "oh cool what part of Cali?" "Orange County" "Wow I lived there before I moved

here" he opened his eyes with shock "Really what school are you going to?" " Seattle University " "that's cool I`m going to Seattle University too I start my 2nd year their" "what`s your major" I asked

"Medical I plan to be a EMT, what about you?" "I`m getting my teaching degree " "So you like kids?" "Yea I love kids especially the little ones" "that's a good thing we can talk more after church cause

it's about to start would you like to sit with us?" "Umm sure if you guys have room for me" Edward smiled at me "oh course we have room for such a pretty girl" then he leaned down and whispered "If

not we could sit by ourselves together" I blushed one day he looks at me like I`m nothing then one day he flirts with me. We sat down me next to him on this right then he looked down at my hand

and frowned I listen to the pastor for an hour and a half after church was over every one who was sitting next to us left outside I was going to follow when Edward stopped me "so what does your

fiancé think of your career?" "Wait! What? Fiancé?" "Yeah by the ring on your finger I`m thinking you're A: Married B: Engaged C: Promised to a boyfriend" I giggled "None of the above it's more of a

reminded of a promise to myself" "what kind of promise?" "not to have sex before marriage" "well there a good reminder it's also keeps the guys away when I first saw you I thought that the guy was

your boyfriend" "God no he`s my brother" I started to laugh he looked surprise "Wow I should have came up and talked to you that day because you're really pretty would…" I interrupted "I`m glad

you didn't cause that was my brother and my dad and their very protective of me" he laughed "would you like to have lunch with me?"..........................

**CLIFFY ...I WILL UPDATE ON MONDAY IF I GET AT LEAST SOME POSTIVE FEED BACK **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I OWN NOTHING _**

**_THANKS TO MY BETA LEXI THERES A LINK TO HER PROFILE ON MY PAGE SO GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES_**

**_HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER_**

"As in a date?"

Oh god, if he wants a date… Oh my god, no way. I must be dreaming, there's no way a guy that hot would like me. Not like that anyways.

"Yes a date. If you would like to… not as 'friends only' date though."

"No Edward. The 'not as friends only' date sounds good."

"Well then, where would you like to eat?" Edward asked.

"Well, in Washington there's no in-n-out. So do you know any good burger places?" Man, I hate when Emmett is right. I could never make it till Thanksgiving break. DAMM.

"No in-n-out here but second best thing is Pete's- they make the best fries."

"Okay. You want to drive my car or yours?" I asked.

"Whichever," Edward replied.

"Okay… mine. But you drive because I don't know where we're going or where anything is out here yet."

"Okay, that's fine."

On our way there I had time to sort of look at what Edward was wearing. And…WOW he had a tight v-neck that showed off his muscles and a pair of dark faded jeans. You could tell that he had a six-pack.

Just then I was interrupted "Like what you see?" Edward asked me raising an eyebrow. I think I blushed about ten shades of red but I laughed and said, "Yes you look very handsome."

He looked a little shocked. I guess he didn't expect me to say that. "Not scared to say what I is on your mind I see," Edward said.

"Nope not at all," I said. Five minutes later, we arrived at the burger place. Edward stopped the car and went around to my side to open my door.

"Why thank you," I said. "You are such a gentleman."

He smiled his beautiful crooked smile, and said, "I try to be. My dad always told me to be nice to women because you never know when the right one will come around."

I laughed. "Your dad is right. You can always get girls to like you, if you treat them right."

"My dad still makes my mom breakfast in bed, and cleans once a week on his day off," Edward says smiling.

"Aw, that is so sweet. So, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I do I have a younger sister her name is Alice and she's married. She has a baby on the way."

"Wow, when is she due?"

"She's due sometime in December." He chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Well I'm just laughing at a memory that I remember of my mom's face, when my sister told her everyone thought I would get married and have a kid first before my sister. But I guess everyone was wrong."

"Well I guessing now everyone in your family am waiting for you to settle down right?" I ask.

"Actually your right now every time I see my mom she always says, son when do you

plan on settling down? It can get annoying. Everyone thinks I don't want to settle down, when in reality it's the opposite. I just haven't found the right girl."

It was hard for me to see this guy alone. He must have a girlfriend cause he has good looks, and a nice body from what I can see. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"Well I'm sure the right girl is out there for you, it might just have to wait," I say.

"Yeah, I'm hoping on it. So do you have any more siblings other than your brother?"

"No just Emmett and he's enough. Sometimes I wonder why I love him so much?" We both laughed just then my phone rang. I looked at the caller id. It was Emmett.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall call," I mutter. Then I glance up at Edward, "Do you mind if I get these, he will flip if I don't answer it."

He smiled his perfect crooked smile. "Not at all go right ahead."

"Thanks I'm really sorry." Just as I answered it, he said, "Not a problem."

"Hello Emmett."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHO IS THAT WITH YOU?!"

That's what I meant when I said that Emmett was protective. "Umm… well you see he's a friend I met." I got nervous, Edward just chuckled at the grimace on my face.

"Oh, okay… well I'll call you back later," Emmett said.

"Okay, love you bye," I say.

"Love you too, bye sis." I ended the call then.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"No worries, I'm just a friend." Edward quoted my words.

I smiled. "Well I couldn't tell my brother I was on a date! He'd kill me literally, and he`d kill you too!"

We laughed at that. "Well, I know that you and me just met today… but you're beautiful and I feel like I've known you for years. Will you date me and only me?" Edward asked me.

I felt the same way, but I was so shocked that he would even like a plain girl like me. I mean 'cause he's like supermodel hot and I'm just Jane you know.

"Really, you want to be like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah I mean I completely understand if you don't want to be," Edward added.

"No, I mean I just don't understand what a good looking guy like you would want with just plain old me. I'm nothing really special."

He then got closer to me and said, "You are beautiful. Never doubt that, and yes I would love for you to make the most luckiest guy in the world."

I just about melted right then and there. All I could do was nod. He smiled, "So it's a yes?"

"Umm hmm," and I nodded again like an idiot. And with that he slowly leaned in warning me with his eyes, his full kissable lips right in front of mine. He licked his lips. Just then my phone rang.

"DAMM IT!" I got so mad I looked at my phone. I had an appointment with my hopeful job on campus at the library and by the ringing of my phone meant I have twenty-five minutes to get to my interview. "I got to go," I said glumly.

"Okay, can we hang out tomorrow?" Edward asked me.

"Yes of course."

With that I lean in for a hug and he kissed my forehead. "Tomorrow meet me at the school parking lot at two-thirty, okay?"

I nod. "Okay, I will."

**_PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW_**


End file.
